The Exorcist's Final Destination
by AllenxEdward
Summary: The Exorcists all die in an ambush, but what happens when all that was just Allen's dream? But why is it happening again, if it was just a dream? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, but I would love to.**

Chapter 1

Allen walked out of Komui's office along with Miranda, Krory, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi. They were just lectured on an important innocence retrieval mission they were to go on, tonight.

"Why do we need 6 exorcists to handle one innocence?" Kanda grumbled.

"It will be easier if there is more of us." Lavi smiled.

"SHUT UP RABBIT!" Kanda stalked off.

"Who spit in his soba?"

"Kanda's not a morning person, that's all." Lenalee observed.

The group split up and went their own separate ways to prepare for the mission that night.

"Bye Allen!" Miranda waved.

"Bye Miranda," Allen replied as he arrived at his room. He paused and looked up at the light above his door as it flickered then died. "I'll tell maintenance to fix that when I wake up from my nap." Allen opened the door and walked in.

###

They all loaded into the carriage that was to take them to the village which held the innocence in it.

Halfway to the village the carriage stopped.

"What's wrong?" Krory asked the finder who was driving the carriage.

"Wheel's broken," finder replied.

"We need to hurry," Miranda said. "Don't worry about fixing the wheel; I'll just use my innocence."

###

"If I was innocence where would I be…," Lavi ranted to himself as he walked through the town with the rest of the exorcists.

No one was around. They had found traces of clothing, but no civilians.

Kanda scooped up a handful of ashes that were next to the clothing and let the ashes slip through his fingers. "Akuma."

"There has to be innocence here then," Lavi concluded.

"Of course, Exorcists... why else would we be here?" A voice cooed from behind them.

"Road!" Allen yelled.

"Let's play a game exorcists…"

"A game?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, a game!"

"Don't screw with us Road!" Kanda prepared to unsheathe Mugen. "We aren't playing any game with you!"

"Did I say it was a choice?"

…

"The game is called find and kill. It's simple. I will give you exorcists enough time to run and hide and my Akuma will find and kill you. It's like a better version of hide and seek."

"We aren't playing your mind games Road!" Lavi called.

"10… 9… You better hurry…"

"We refuse to play along Road!" Krory shouted.

"Aaaahhhh!" Allen fell to his knees clutching his left eye.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried and ran to his side.

Allen's glove was turning red as it soaked up the blood from his eye.

"You okay?" Lenalee asked as she knelt beside him.

Allen groaned as he got to his feet with the aid of Lenalee.

"You better run… that was just a warning."

"Get out of here!" Lavi yelled at Allen.

"8… 7… 6…"

"Run!" Kanda yelled as a horde of 50 level three Akuma appeared behind Road.

They ran to and in a multi-story building.

"5… 4…"

Lavi, Kanda, and Krory barricaded the doors and windows, while Lenalee made a makeshift bandage out of her sleeve for Allen's eye.

BAM!

The building shook.

"They are trying to get in!" Miranda cried.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"No, they are trying to bring down the building," Lavi realized.

"Hurry! Get everyone out."

They were running down the stairs when the roof collapsed.

###

Allen chocked on the dust and dirt that was flung into the air when the roof caved. Allen coughed and spat up blood. _What! _He thought as he felt an immense pain in his side.

A steel rod that had been used to construct the stairs was speared through his stomach.

He fell down onto his other side and spat up more blood. _The others, where are they? _He looked around and saw his worst nightmares coming true. Krory had been crushed by the rubble. Lenalee had been speared through chest by a steel rod. Miranda had broken her neck in the fall. The only other two who were alive was Kanda and Lavi, but both had sustained injuries in the fall. Kanda's sword arm was broken and his foot was caught in rubble. Lavi's foot was broken and his head was bleeding.

"Lavi…" Allen chocked on dirt and blood as he barely whispered Lavi's name.

"Kanda, do you see my hammer?" Lavi searched through the rubble.

"Give me some help here." Kanda demanded as he tried desperately to release his foot with his one hand.

Lavi gave up his search effort for his innocence and crawled over to Kanda. Lavi freed Kanda's foot.

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know… The only one I've seen is Lenalee, but…" Lavi hung his head.

"Here," Kanda offered his good hand and helped Lavi walk on his good leg.

"I think I see Allen!" Lavi pointed. "Is he breathing?"

"Barely… ,"Kanda laid Lavi down as he kneeled beside Allen.

Allen spat up blood.

"Not good," Kanda breathed.

"I found Miranda and Krory." Lavi said.

Kanda drew Mugen and slice the steel rod making the rod less bulky.

"What now? We won't get far with a sadist with a broken arm, a red head with a broken leg and no innocence, and a white haired guy who is almost unconscious and is bleeding to death from his side and his eye."

Kanda sighed and helped Lavi up. "We have to get out of here. We need to find the finders they can help Allen."

"Are we just leaving him here?" Lavi asked as he limped off with Kanda.

"I can't carry you and him with only one arm. I had to make a choice."

"Wait…" Allen croaked as the dust chocked him.

"Wait!" Allen tried to scream but it came out only as a hoarse whisper. Allen saw 10 figures appear out of the dust cloud. "Stop!" Lavi and Kanda couldn't hear him or see them from their position.

A chorus of explosions rang through the air as the Akuma fired at Lavi and Kanda.

One Akuma's bullet hit Allen. He squirmed overcome with more pain as the Akuma disease spread through his body.

The barrage of bullets stopped as Allen's innocence began to clense him of the disease.

"Great job, guys!" Road cheered.

"We did it! Are you proud of us Mistress Road?" A level 3 asked.

"Not yet…"

"What?" All the Akuma asked in surprise.

"Yes." She walked over to Allen and pushed back his white bangs. "There is still one left." She smiled as she played with Allen's hair. "How's the eye? And look at your side! You're in pretty bad shape Allen." She twirled his hair in her fingers. "After this I can't play with you anymore… that makes me incredibly sad. But you're so broken right now Allen… I'll go ahead and put you out of your misery." She smiled and a candle formed in her hand. "Good night Allen, it's been fun." She then brought the candlestick down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allen awoke at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looked around and found that he was on his bed in his room. Allen felt his cursed left eye, it was fine; he then touched his side. There was no injury on his body.

"Allen, you awake?" Lavi called from behind the door.

Allen sat up on his bed.

"Allen? Are you okay? We have to leave for our mission soon."

"I'm alright," Allen responded. "I'll be ready in a minute."

####

"Are you okay Allen?" Miranda asked as they rode in the carriage.

"I… I'm fine." Allen assured her as he awoke from his dazed state of looking out the window.

"Are you sure? You look depressed."

"I'm completely fine," He said as he resumed his dazed state of looking out the window.

"Here," Miranda dug in her handbag and produced a bottle of pills. "Have one."

"What are they?" he asked as he accepted the bottle from her.

"Anti-depressants, Komui gave them to me." Miranda smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Allen handed her the bottle back.

The carriage stopped.

"What's wrong?" Krory asked the finder who was driving the carriage.

"Wheel's broken," finder replied.

"We need to hurry," Miranda said. "Don't worry about fixing the wheel; I'll just use my innocence."

Allen watched as the whole scene unfolded in front of him. _Am I going Crazy?_

####

There was no one in the village; only clothes with piles of ashes beside them.

Kanda scooped up a handful of ashes that were next to the clothing and let the ashes slip through his fingers. "Akuma."

"Stop…" Allen whispered as he fell to his knees. "This can't be happening!"

"Allen… Are you okay?" Lavi asked.

"We are going to die…"

"The Kid's gone nuts." Kanda examined.

"I'm not crazy, I saw it. And it's happening again."

"Calm down, Allen. What happened?"

"In my dream, you…"

"That's all what it was Bean sprout, a dream." Kanda cut Allen off.

"You don't understand! I…"

"Shut up, you'll alert the enemy."

"The enemy is already here." Allen stated. "This was an ambush!"

"What?" They cried.

"Allen's correct." A voice sang.

The group turned to find Road sitting on Lero's handle, floating above them. "Let's play a game exorcists…"

As everyone looked at Road, Allen watched as a horde of candles appeared before him.

"Did I say it was a choice?"

"We aren't playing your mind games Road!" Lavi called.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Allen screamed as he tried to dodge the oncoming assault of candles, but one stray candle hit his left eye. Allen covered the wound, blood running between his fingers and flowing down his hand.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee kneeled beside him.

"Take Allen and get out of here!" Kanda yelled, preparing to unsheathe Mugen.

A horde of 50 level 3 Akuma appeared behind Road.

"The game is called find and kill. It's simple. I will give you exorcists enough time to run and hide and my Akuma will find and kill you. It's like a better version of hide and seek."

Lenalee helped Allen to his feet.

"10…"

"Run!" Kanda ordered.

"9… 8…"

"In here!" Lavi called as he ran to the multi-story building.

"No… Stop! Please!"

"Stop it Bean sprout!"

"No! We need to run into the woods!"

"But you're not in the shape to run." Krory informed.

"Just run!"

The Akuma who where persuing them stopped at the forest's edge.

"What are you waiting for? Go after them!" Road demanded.

"We can't see them, Mistress Road."

Road sighed in frustration.

Fwoosh! Slice!

Five Akuma exploded and five others were devoured by a torrent of fire in the form of a serpent.

Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Lenalee continued to destroy the Akuma, while Miranda cared for Allen.

"Retreat!" Road commanded. As she said, the Akuma along with their master disappeared in the mist.

####

Allen woke in a hospital bed at the order. His eye was bandaged and Lenalee was sleeping in a chair at his bedside. "Lenalee, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Allen, you're awake." She smiled and stood up. "I'll go get my brother. He wanted to speak to you." She left the room.

####

"How are you Allen?" Komui asked as he popped his head into the room.

"Good," Allen smiled as he sat up in bed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Komui asked as he sat down in the chair where his sister, Lenalee, was sleeping earlier.

"I don't know, but I saw it."

"Saw what?" Komui persuaded gently.

"I saw everything that happened.

"How?"

"In a dream."

"What did you see?"

"We were attacked, we ran into a building, the Akume destroyed the building. It fell; killing Krory, Miranda, and Lenalee. Me, Lavi, and Kanda survived, but we were all seriously injured. I had received the worst of the injuries. My injuries were so bad, that they left me behind. But Lavi and Kanda both were killed by the Akuma attack. Then Road noticed me and killed me too."

"That was one heck of a dream."

"It about happened! All the events leading up matched. If we had taken shelter in that building we would've…"

"It's okay, Allen." Komui soothed. "It's over; because of you, everyone made it out okay."

"I don't know… But through my life I've learned many things. One of them is that Death always follows you. I have a bad feeling that I just made it mad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks passed since the accident in the village and Allen couldn't shake a sense of danger from his being. His eye healed up after he was released from the infirmary. He returned to his normal life, but at night things would be different.

He couldn't sleep without seeing the scene, which he thought was only a dream, but it appeared before him now, filling his head with nightmares. It frightened him to see those images. He talked to Komui about them, but Komui just said that it was stress taking a form in his dreams. He ordered that Allen needed some vacation time.

####

As Allen walked down the halls one morning a month after the accident he heard little whispered conversations.

Allen got to the lunch hall to find it quieter than usual. He saw Lavi and Lenalee talking so he joined them. "Hey, what's going on?" Allen asked.

"Haven't ya heard?" Lavi asked.

"No. That's why I'm asking." Allen said bluntly.

"It's Krory." Lenalee said, Allen could now see that she had tear stains down her face.

"What happened?"

"He died."

"Wh-What?" Allen asked.

"On his mission he was crushed by a wall an akuma shot down." Lavi said, answering for Lenalee, who was crying.

Allen's mind raced back to what happened in his dream. In his dream Krory had been crushed by the rubble of the building they had been in. Allen shook his head, there was no way that could happen it was impossible, or was it?

Allen stood up. "Sorry guys, I need to be alone." He said and excused himself from the table. As he walked to his room all he could think about was how coincidental the accident had been to Krory's death in Allen's dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allen was called out with Lenalee and Mirand to help move some boxes for the science department of the Order. The three looked into the huge storage closet they had to empty and sighed, that was a big job. Allen lifted up a box and started carrying it downstairs. It had been two weeks since Krory's funeral and cremation. Allen missed him, and he couldn't help shake off the feeling of something being wrong. Allen set the box down and went upstairs with the girls to retrieve another box.

While they were picking up a new box, Miranda tripped on a book and fell into Allen. Allen caught her as they hit the shelf.

A vial hit Allen as multiple vials fell around them. Allen sighed. He looked down and noticed a cat tail. He rubbed his head and noticed a matching set of cat ears.

"I am so sorry Allen." Miranda apologized.

"Miranda, I'm fine." Allen assured her.

"Yeah. He is purr-fect." Lenalee giggled.

Allen sighed and picked up his box.

Miranda picked up her box and walked downstairs with them.

It happened so quickly.

Miranda missed a step. That is all it took. She fell down the stairs.

Allen dropped his box and bolted after her.

When Miranda hit the base of the stairs there was a loud 'crack'.

Allen and Lenalee were still a moment.

Blood slowly pooled around Miranda's head.

Lenalee screamed and dropped her box, running to the woman's side.

Allen quickly joined her and watched as Lenalee took Miranda's pulse. "Hurry. Go get my brother."

Allen nodded and ran up the stairs. He ran to Komui's office and barged in as Komui was briefing Kanda on a mission. "Come quick, there was an accident." Allen said, panting. He had ran as fast as he could here.

Komui grabbed a medical supplies bag and followed Allen. Komui ran to Komui's side and took her pulse.

Allen gently hugged Lenalee as she cried.

"Allen," Komui said, "What happened?"

"She tripped coming down the stairs."

Komui nodded and zipped up his bag. He took off his coat and draped it over Miranda. "She is dead." Komui said, looking the two in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Allen locked himself in his room, this could not be happening.

Krory crushed.

Miranda's neck snapped.

Lenalee… She was next. But how could he stop this, he did not know what to do. She was going to die if he did not do something and quick.

He slowly composed himself, he had a plan.

####

"You want to what?" Lenalee asked.

"Quarantine you. Just for a little while, please?" Allen asked.

"You think I am next to die?" Lenalee asked for clarification

"Allen's dreams have been very accurate." Komui persuaded.

Lenalee sighed. "For how long?"

"No more than 3 days." Komui promised.

She sighed. "Fine."

####

At least Lenalee would be safe, nothing can happen in a padded white room. Allen thought as he returned to his room. Or that is what he thought.


End file.
